batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazies
Crazies is the tenth episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on April 18, 2016. It is the one hundred-and-first episode overall. Synopsis Jervis Tetch appears and comes back with a bang, killing an ally and friend of the Bat-Family. The task force decides to use lethal force from now on for the villains they find, starting with Tetch. Plot At the Daily Planet, Lois and Jimmy work furiously to try and find a way to end Clark's disease while Perry works from his office, proof reading an article. Meanwhile, Jervis Tetch works through the street, with people staring at him, due to him being completely naked. Jervis kills a man and steals his clothes, changing in the alley. Jervis then sets off a bomb near the Daily Planet, which sends it crumbling to the ground. The blast kills over 100 people, including Perry, with only around 45 people surviving, and another 20 unaccounted for. Lois and Jimmy survive, but are saddened by the death of Perry. The Bat-Family attend Perry's funeral and decide to find Tetch and make him pay. However, Ryder learns from the FBI task force that they have decided to officially begin using lethal force on the villains to put them down for good. However, Bruce decides that he will not stand for this and they decide to find Tetch and get him into the prison peacefully. Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Spoiler, Red Robin, and Robin try to track down where Tetch went, though he is virtually no where. However, it is revealed that Tetch has teamed up with Joker and Harley. Joker reveals that he has decided to send all of the villains into the prison before breaking them all out, in a show of force that the police cannot do anything. Wally has forced Damien to either give up his superhero life and be with Wally or continue being a vigilante and give him up. Damien asks Bruce for advice, who tells him to follow his heart. After Bruce thinks about this, he finds Diana and reveals he needs to follow his heart and kisses her, as she kisses back. The two undress and have sex in his room. Damien tells Wally he can't give up the vigilante life, causing Wally to leave. Iris and Barry talk about marriage, causing Barry to propose to her, and her to accept. The team finds Tetch attacking random civilians and the task force about to take him out. Batman gets them to stop, with them agreeing to only use lethal force if they refuse to stop. Batman talks Tetch out of killing anyone, and he goes to prison. During dinner at the mansion, Jimmy reveals to Lois that he is in love with her, but she cannot get over Clark. Bruce and Diana reveal their relationship and Barry and Iris reveal their engagement, causing Damien to realize he wants Wally back and races to the train station, where he sees Wally and another man flirting and then kiss. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as'' ''the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Laurence Fishbourne as Perry White Guest Starring *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Special Guest Star) *Candice Patton as Iris West *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West Trivia *This episode achieved 13.32 million U.S. live viewers. * Nathan Gamble and Andrew Stewart-Jones do not appear in this episode as James Gordon, Jr. and Chris Allen. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored 53% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 52 out of 100 on Metacritic, and an 7.8/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Special Guest Star) **Candice Patton as Iris West **Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *This episode is rated TV-14 for L-S-V. This episode features nudity from the back, when Jervis appears naked, although it is only a short shot.